


One and Only

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison Argent, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Isaac Lahey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Rituals, Multi, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: It’s Mating Week at BHHS – a time when seniors go around giving tokens to each other to show their interest in a mate. Stiles is an Omega who only wants to be left alone, but he knows he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t at least try to give his token to one Alpha: Derek Hale.





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [One and Only (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779703) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> Happy Birthday, Lovey! ❤

Stiles was dreading this day. He knew it was coming, but he had always hoped that he could somehow convince his dad to let him stay at home; he should have known that would never have happened. But not that the day had come.

Mating Week.

It was the week before spring break and seniors would go around giving tokens to each other to show their interest in a mate. If the token was given back to you, then the person who was given the token is declining your suit. However, if the token was reciprocated with one of their won, that means they have accepted your suit and wish to be your mate.

Stiles knows better than anyone else that there’s nothing very alluring about him. He was well aware that he talked too much and that he was a flailing mess. He had accepted that long ago; he was more than happy to live in his isolated world, living vicariously through his best friend Scott and his mate, Allison. He knew that he’d grow up alone, and one day he’d be the best uncle their kids could ever have. But that didn’t do anything to stop the uneasy sadness that settled in his chest. He knew he’d die old and alone, still waiting for his true mate, but at least he’d live his life freely.

“Just give it a go,” Scott said, near begging. “Just go up to one Alpha this week and give them your token. What’s the worst that could happen? They give it back to you and you end up alone, like you would had you never given it to them in the first place?”

Stiles let out a heavy sigh, shoving his back into his locker and grabbing his textbooks.

“Fine,” he agreed reluctantly. “One.”

His eyes darted down the hallway to where the young alpha stood. His beige skin was as perfect as ever and he had grown into his stern features; his square jaw and high cheekbones. His hair was dark and thick, tousled by the wind. His jaw was covered in a shadow of dark whiskers and his wide-set eyes were pale beneath his dark brows, the aventurine irises catching the light and shifting from hazel to green, to a shade of light blue – clear, bright and focused. He wore the same old black leather jacket as always, a pair of slim black jeans, and a forest green Henley that was fitted over his built body, the buttons opened to reveal a glimpse of dark chest hair.

Derek Hale.

 _One Alpha_ , Stiles thought to himself as he shut his locker. _Besides, it’s not as if I’d be the only one giving him a token._

As if on cue, a swarm of teenagers gathered around the young Alpha: Omegas gathering to give him their tokens. Stiles knew he wouldn’t be able to fight his way through the pack, give Derek the token and get this over with. He kept his eyes down, feeling his heart beat against his ribs as he walked past the crowd of teenagers.

He felt his chest tighten, sorrow and helplessness coiling their cold, sharp talons around his lungs. He let out a shaky breath, tightening his grip on his books as he walked towards the classroom.

 _It’s just one week_ , he told himself. _One week and then it’s all over._

 

 

He waited patiently for the right time to approach Derek, but there was never a right time. There always seemed to be a crowd that gathered around the young man and he could never get close enough to give Derek his gift.

He felt his anxiety growing more and more the longer he waited. He struggled to breath, his mind flooded with thoughts that he could never hold onto long enough. He couldn’t focus, he couldn’t think. His hands wouldn’t stop trembling.

It was during study hall that he decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He quietly excused himself from the table where he sat with Allison and Scott, books scattered in front of them as they studied.

He made his way out of the library and across the small courtyard in the middle of the school yard. He let his mind go numb as he walked, trying to burn the energy out of his system. But as he stepped into the next hallway, he froze.

Down the hallway, he saw Derek, his pale eyes lit up as he smiled kindly at the girl before him.

Stiles recognised her instantly—Paige Krasikeva, the musical prodigy of BHHS. Her long brown hair sat loosely around her shoulders, framing her face as she tried to hide her soft blush. She smiled as she handed Derek something, a small box. Derek opened it to find a beautiful watch, the glistening golden band shimmering under the fluorescent lights overhead.

Stiles felt his heart sink into his chest. Hot tears pricked his eyes, blurring his vision as he realised he never stood a chance. He realised he had been holding onto some strange hope that Derek would see him, give him a chance. But seeing Derek and Paige together, they looked perfect.

Reality came crashing down around him as he realised how hopeless his situation was.

He dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out his token. He looked down at it; a simple braided leather bracelet with a silver triskele charm tied into the middle of it.

He let out a dejected sigh, balling his fist around the bracelet.

He had to resolve this, he had to let go. All he had to do was give Derek his token and wait until the alpha gave it back to him, then it’d be over; he’d have his closure and he’d be able to move on.

He kept his eyes fixed on the ground, know that if he looked up again, there’d be no way of holding back the tears. He swallowed hard against the ball in his throat and stormed over to Derek’s side. He didn’t look up; he shoved the bracelet against Derek’s chest and walked away.

 _Why did I ever think I had a chance?_ Stiles asked himself as he walked away.

 

 

The door slammed open, making Stiles jump out of his skin.

“I need you help!” Scott said, panting as he half-stumbled into Stiles’ room.

“Sometimes I regret giving you that key,” Stiles muttered, saving the paper he was working on before swivelling around on his desk chair to face Scott. “What’s up?”

Scott flopped down on Stiles’ bed dramatically. “I don’t know what to do!”

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on,” Stiles pointed out, slouching back in his chair.

Scott took a moment to compose himself before sitting up on the edge of the bed. “Is it possible to have two mates?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles admitted. “I can’t even find one.”

Scott let out a heavy sigh, dropping his gaze to his hands in his lap.

“Who is it?” Stiles prompted.

“Isaac,” Scott said quietly.

“Lahey?”

Scott nodded. He fell back against the bed, burying his face in his hands. “I can’t explain it, Stiles. I just—I feel drawn to him, like just being there with him is enough for me to forget the rest of the world. But I feel the same with Allison. What do I do, Stiles?”

“Have you told them?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Scott answered.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something when his phone rattled across his desk. He spun around, looking at the photo that lit up his screen. It was a photo of Scott and Allison; Allison’s face was lit up with a sweet smile, her eyes squinted shut as Scott kissed her cheek.

“Just give me a sec,” he said apologetically as he answered the phone, holding it up to his ear. “Hey.”

“I need your help,” Allison pleaded.

“Are you alright?” Stiles asked, straightening in panic.

“I’m fine,” Allison replied. “I just need to talk to someone.”

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, slumping back in his chair. “Okay, what’s going on?”

Her voice was quiet as she asked, “Is it possible for an Alpha to fall in love with another Alpha?”

“I’m just guessing here, but are you talking about Isaac Lahey?” Stiles asked.

“Yes. How did you know?”

“Okay, I’m putting you on speaker,” Stiles said. He pulled the know away from his ear and turned it onto speaker. He held the phone out in front of himself so that it was close enough that Scott could hear it too. “So, the story I’m getting is that the both of you are in love with Isaac Lahey, but also in love with each other.”

“Scott?” Allison said shyly.

“I’m here,” Scott said. “You too, huh?”

“Yeah,” Allison replied. “What do we do?”

“Polyamory is an option,” Stiles said. “But I think you two need to sit down and talk this through.”

“Okay,” Scott said. “Ali, you busy?”

“I was studying but I can’t focus,” Allison admitted. “Can you come over now?”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Scott said, rising to his feet.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon,” Allison said. “And Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Stiles farewelled before hanging up. He waved Scott goodbye before turning back to his homework and letting the world fall away.

 

 

The week seemed to drift by, the weight in Stiles’ chest lifting.

Scott and Allison had talked things through and Stiles’ suggestion of polyamory had seemed to stick. Stiles couldn’t help but smile as the three of them worked things through.

The whole situation had helped distract Stiles from the fact that Derek still hadn’t returned his gift. Stiles brushed off the thought, rationalising that Derek probably forgot who gave it to him, after all Stiles wasn’t all that memorable and Derek probably has a list a mile long of people he has to give gifts back to.

Stiles didn’t let himself linger on the thought; spring break was right around the corner.

Stiles didn’t get any tokens from Alphas, and he was happy with that. And since he didn’t get any suitors, his father agreed to allow him to start taking suppressants as soon as his upcoming heat was over. Stiles felt like everything was falling into place, like he’d finally been able to step over to where the grass was greener.

It was lunch and Stiles was sitting alone at one of the tables out in the courtyard. Scott, Allison and Isaac had gone to have a ‘private chat’ in Allison’s car, so he was on his own until they came back— _if_ they came back.

He had a book laid out on the table before him, the pages held open by one hand as he held his sandwich in the other. It took him a moment to realise that a shadow fell over him.

He looked up, his heart skipping a beat as he met the bright aventurine eyes.

Derek looked as gorgeous as ever, even with his brows furrowed into a scowl. His broad shoulders rose and fell as he tried to keep his breathing steady.

Stiles knew what was about to happen, he had been waiting for it to happen, but that didn’t stop his heart from spiking. His chest ached as his heart slammed against his ribs, his throat tightening as he swallowed hard.

Time seemed to stretch on forever as Derek stared at him intently. After a moment, Derek shrugged one of the straps of his backpack off his shoulder and pulled open the zip. He dug into his bag and pulled out a tattered book. He gently handed it to Stiles

Stiles carefully took the book from him, looking down at the familiar cover of the copy of _Peter Pan_ ; the pages were worn smooth by how many times it had been read and the front was covered creased and faded with age.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile when he saw it.

“Oh my gosh,” he muttered. “My mum used to love this book. She’d read it to me every night. I haven’t read it since she… since she passed away.”

Stiles caressed the cover of the book, remembering the nights when he’s curl up with his mum in bed and read it, when he’d jump up and down on the mattress and try to catch his shadow.

He glanced up at Derek, smiling sweetly. But his smile fell, his brow furrowing in confusion as he looked down at the book again. “Wait, I don’t understand. Why are you handing this to me? I didn’t give you this, I gave you—”

His words fell short of his lips as he looked up to see the braided leather bracelet wrapped securely around Derek’s wrist as if it belonged there.

“I, uh—” Stiles sputtered, shocked beyond words.

“I was nine when my grandpa died, and you sat with me in the hospital hallway while I mourned,” Derek explained. “Your mum had died only days before and you had your own problems, but you sat there with me and held my hand while I cried my eyes out. You comforted me when not even my own Alpha or my dad could. You gave me that book at the funeral and told me to keep it because it helped you come to terms with your mum’s death. I knew from that moment that I couldn’t be with anyone else.”

Stiles face flushed bright red.

“So, Stiles Stilinski, will you accept my gift?”

“Yes,” Stiles said, letting out a breathless chuckle. “Yes.”

 

 

Months later, Stiles laid between Derek’s legs on the couch at the Hale family home, laying back against Derek’s chest with the Alpha’s arms wrapped around him. He was talking with Laura and Cora, joking about how Derek was the only Alpha who had ever been interested in him.

Derek and Laura scoffed.

Stiles turned slightly, looking up at Derek.

“Do you have any idea the number of Alphas I had to fight off for the right to court you?” Derek asked.

Laura nodded. “It’s true. He’d come home covered in scratched and bruises from the fights he’d picked. And whenever I asked why, he said he had to protect someone he loved.”

“You’re kidding,” Stiles said, trying to find any hint of a lie in Derek’s story. “There’s no way anyone would have been interested in me.”

“You got so many Alphas hot and bothered, especially when it came close to your heat or breeding season. Whitemore was the worst; I had to fight him off at least ten times.”

“But, why?” Stiles said, staring at Derek in disbelief. “But you had so many suitors, why would you choose me?”

“You were the only one for me,” Derek said. “I gave back every token as soon as I got it.”

“It was actually kind of sweet,” Cora chimed in, not looking up from her phone.

Stiles turned to look at where she sat, her legs tucked under her as she curled up on the armchair.

“He’d keep saying, ‘There’s only one person for me, sorry’,” she said, imitating her brother’s deep, husky voice.

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh.

Derek bowed his head, trying to hide the soft blush that coloured his cheeks.

Stiles turned in his arms, smiling up at him with a loving gaze. “Really?”

Derek met his gaze. “Really.”

Stiles craned his neck, bringing his lips to Derek’s in a sweet, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
